1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine ignition devices for starting engines with malfunctioning electronic controls and particularly to an auxiliary cable which connects the electronic ignition control to the engine starting elements to bypass a defective spark timing control circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of electronic devices for controlling engine ignition and spark timing, failure of the electronic components has frequently caused the engine to become inoperative and incapable of being restarted. The disabled motor vehicle must then be towed in to a service station. Examples of an electronic ignition control device and a spark timing control circuit are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,974 and 3,885,534. Attempts to provide auxiliary or emergency ignition devices have included complex circuits to generate pulses supplied to an ignition coil such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,729, or high voltage generators such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,851. These circuits, however, have not provided a device for locating the problem of a malfunctioning spark control unit which disables the engine or for starting the engine despite the defective component.